furry_pawsfandomcom-20200214-history
FP-Forum:FP's Official Writing Contest November 2009 Date: 03:27 PM 11/11/09
FP's Official Writing Contest November 2009!! About: FP has a long-standing tradition of holding excellent Writing Contests and this November will be no exception! Absolutely anybody and everybody can enter. All you have to do is write a story on the prescribed topic in order to have a stab at winning both fame and fortune if you get a prize! And even if you don't win a place in the contest, there's still the rosy glow of satisfaction that you entered -- so why not?! On your marks, get set, go! :P Prizes: 1st Prize - Story Featured in the news, a Gold Writer's trophy*, $1,000,000 FP Cash, 5 FPP AND a Red Paper Heart. 2nd Prize - a Silver Writer's trophy*, $500,000 FP Cash, 3 FPP AND a Cherry Cupcake Squeaky. 3rd Prize - a Bronze Writer's trophy* $250,000 FP Cash, 1 FPP AND a EEGEW. Honourable Mentions - $250,000 FP Cash and a Runners Up trophy*. * All brand new and designed by Tsaark (#52285)! These will be posted in a update soon, but for now you can take a look at the old models below... ;D Topic: Raccoon: The Story of FP's Greatest Criminal Mind invalid Info.: I'm sure all of you have seen it around - that good-for-nothing low-life sneaky thieving raccoon who keeps making off with your money! And my money too, for that matter!! Whatever inspired it to commit such awful crimes, we wonder...? Deadlines: Stories must be in by: 25th November 2009, 11:59pm FP Time Results will be posted by: 3rd December 2009 - aka a week later! (There will be no public voting this time round, I'm afraid.) Guidelines: 1. Your story must be at least 500 words long, with a limit of 1000 words. This is not a strict rule, however, it is a guideline of the size the story should be. 2. The story must be your original work. You can't have someone else write it for you. 3. The story must follow the Terms of Service. IE, no cursing, horribly out of control violence, or anything else you wouldn't let a 7 year old read. 4. You can only submit one story per player (NOT per account). 5. Stay on topic! 6. You cannot submit a story if you are a judge. 7. Do -not- advertise or otherwise attempt to influence the judges in order to try and get votes. Anyone we see doing this in any fashion will have their entry automatically removed. The story should win because it's the best story, not because the person who wrote it is popular. What the Judges are Looking For: 1. Correct grammar 2. Correct spelling 3. Coherence 4. Generally accurate use of the English 5. Creativity 6. A plot How it will be judged: All the stories will be circulated around our 10 volunteer judges and rated by each of them. The top 5 stories will then be selected and we'll have 1st place, 2nd place, 3rd place and two "honourable mention" places for the runners up! How to enter: As the moderators are running the Writing Contest this time, there will be a few little twists to how it's normally run. Firstly the winning story will be posted in the News (and in case you hadn't realised, we're using a thread instead of the usual Writing Contest page!). Secondly we don't have an official form, SO, if you want to enter your story please send it in a message titled "Writing Contest Entry" to the inbox of Panda Protector (#68069). Don't worry, by the time the judges see them, all of the stories will be anonymous so there's no bias :) Good luck everybody -- and I very much look forward to reading all your stories!!!